disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynn-Fletcher House
The Flynn-Fletcher House is the house in which the joint family of the Flynn-Fletchers, including Phineas and Ferb live. It is located at 2308 Maple Drive. Appearance The Flynn-Fletcher house consists of two stories. First Story *'Entrance': The entrance to the house is a red door, after a long set of stairs. *'Living Room': The living room has a yellow couch that has a television set in front of it. Behind it is the door that leads to the backyard. There is a video game system plugged into the TV, with which Candace plays "Robotic Wrestling" games with her friends. It has a green sofa chair on the other side in front of a sliding glass door that leads to the other side of the backyard. A yellow telephone sits on a brown, wooden stool next to it. The bottom of the chimney is also in the living room. *'Kitchen': The kitchen is a large room, consisting of a refrigerator, and a red buffet table. Its doorway leads to the main hallway, and it has a dining table. It also has a hanging lamp with a light bulb surrounded by a cone. The trash can near the kitchen island contains a secret passageway to Agent P's hideout. Another door there leads to the garage. *'Backyard': The backyard is the most seen part of the first floor and even the whole household. It has a big apple tree that towers a few feet over the roof of the house. Its trunk is wide and thick, and its bushy leaf-top takes over almost all of the tree. Phineas and Ferb sit under this tree about every day, as they think of what to do. The tree also has an entrance to Agent P's hideout. The backyard also has a door that leads to the front yard, and a gate that has one door that leads to the driveway, in which most people enter through, namely Isabella. The backyard has most of Agent P's hideout entrances, including one on the side of the house. *'Garage': The garage of the house is gray, with a cabinet overhead filled with several tools and other appliances. There is a tool wall, and the family car that is mostly kept in there. Its entrance is from the kitchen or the red garage door. *'Chimney': The chimney bottom is set in the living room. It is one of Agent P's entrances to his hideout. *'Windows': Like the whole house, its windows have brown wooden shutters. The longest window is set behind two bushes. Basement The basement is seen in Fireside Girl Jamboree. Panic Room The house also includes a panic room used by Candace when she can't handle the boy's schemes. It has a silk-sewn or needlepoint writing on the wall that says "The Panic Room", and has Candace's old, torn teddy bear, Mr. Miggins. ("I, Brobot", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") Second Story *'Stairs': The staircase that leads to the second story is brown, and is placed in front of the entrance to the kitchen. *'Phineas and Ferb's Room': Phineas and Ferb's room rests somewhere on the second floor. On Phineas' side, the bed is a raft set in front of a fish tank, with a blue blanket and a white pillow. The raft says "S.S. PHINEAS". On the right, there is a wooden stool with an alarm clock on it, while on the left is a wooden trunk with what appears to be a green-electric sphere lava lamp on it. On Ferb's side, he has a dark-purplish black bed that rests higher than Phineas', with a light purple mattress, a dark blanket and a blueish-purple reading pillow. The bed top has shelves, one which has a moving reading lamp, and on the other side what looks like books. On the bed top there are silver pendulum balls and a music clock, along with a book shelf made of an empty oil tank, with purple lantern and an odd object on it that appears to be an atom model. There are two posters on the wall, and on the left there is a Chelsea red telephone booth. In the corner there is a Totem pole, a pair of skis, a high-techy purple dresser with what looks to be a bull skull on it, and a computer desk with computer on it. In the corner near Ferb's bed there is an Easter Island Head and a red book shelf with a ladder. Between them is a window on the inclined wall that their beds rest on. The window has several hanging objects on it and what appears to be Perry's bed. The ceiling is painted to look like the sky and the chandelier is yellow. *'Candace's Room': Candace's room is the room that is over the backyard, consisting of a bed with a gold handle overhead, a pink bed spread, and a pink flower covered blanket. On the side of it, there is a lamp built into the wall. Over the bed, there are two dark pink/purple shelves. The first, lower one has a snow globe, a unicorn figurine, and a few other objects on it. For the higher one, it is unknown what is on there. She has a computer close to the window that overlooks the backyard. There is also a poster on the side of her bed. She also has a shrine to Jeremy, as stated by Linda ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") and it was first shown in "Suddenly Suzy". This room is the most seen on the second floor. In "Don't Even Blink", the episode starts in Candace's room. *'Mom and Dad's Room': The only thing shown of the parents room so far is the bed, which has a green blanket and green pillows. On Dad's side, there is a wall-built-in green shade lamp, and a drawer on the side, along with a picture. On Mom's side, there is a long, wall-built-in green shaded lamp, along with a drawer with an alarm clock on it, and a picture overhead. *'Chimney': The chimney branches off from the chimney bottom on the first floor up into the second floor, where it goes out up in through the roof. It is one of Perry the Platypus's hideout entrances. *'Windows': Like the whole house, its windows have brown wooden shutters. Its longest window is the one above the longest one on the first floor. *'Roof': The roof of the house is brown, a darker brown then the color of the window shutters. There might be an attic under the roof, but it has never been shown. Neighbors Mrs. Weaver and her family are one of the Flynn-Fletchers' next-door neighbors, as mentioned by Candace when the Weavers' nephews and niece came to visit. ("Thaddeus and Thor") The other next-door neighbors are unknown at the present time. Vivian and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro live across the street. While not specifically neighbors of the Flynn-Fletchers, the Van Stomm (Buford), Tjinder (Baljeet) and Hirano (Stacy) families, as well as those of the other members of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, all seem to live within a reasonable walking distance. Dr. Doofenshmirtz also owned a home on Maple Drive at one point. ("Put That Putter Away") However, Jeremy Johnson and his family do not live nearby. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). They also have a neighbor with a dog. ("The Curse of Candace") Background Information *It was confirmed by Dan Povenmire that the house's address is 2308 Maple Drive. *In some episodes, the side of the house where there is a branched off section is cut out, with only a flat wall visible in its place. *Most of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas take shape in the backyard. It is clearly a very large yard, but its size varies according to how much room the boys need to build their Big Idea for the day. The tree is a constant feature, as is the fence and the gate opening to the driveway. *In "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," the boys build a beach in the backyard in the area behind the fence. This contradicts the bird's eye shots in other episodes that indicated the presence of another house in that area. *In "Rollercoaster," an explosion cut away half of the oak tree in the backyard. However, the oak tree is in perfect condition in the next episode. *When the boys build their big ideas, the house seems to increase in size, while when their projects are smaller in scale, the house seems to shrink. *In "No More Bunny Business," Dennis the Rabbit can be seen looking at a blueprint for the house's floor plan. However, the house's actual floor plan remains unclear. *In an incident with one of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas, the house suffered massive damage. However, this was only in a dream. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") *The house is evidently located directly beneath a major air corridor. Passing aircraft have interfered with Phineas and Ferb's projects at least twice. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!," "The Great Indoors") *The house is similar to the Griffin house from Family Guy. Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Buildings Category:Homes Category:Heroes' residences Category:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension locations